Happy Olivia
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Olivia era una chica feliz y encantadora hasta que un suceso repentino rompe su mundo en mil pedazos ¿Que hacer para combatir la infelicidad? ¿Que puede remediarlo?. Pesimo summary, denle una oportunidad. Creepypasta.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis lectores ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien y que estén disfrutando de la vida. De hecho, la siguiente creepypasta tiene que ver con eso.

Antes de empezar deben saber que esta historia no es mía, al menos no el personaje. Guest-san me pidió que escribiera esta historia (que es suya) dado que por ciertos motivos él no puede y yo he decidido hacerle ese favor.

Bien, ahora les describiré la ropa de Olivia, la protagonista de esta historia (que fue lo único que no describo en el relato):

Usa una sudadera azul abierta, una camiseta sin mangas negra, shorts de jeans gastados azules y un par de botas de trabajo masculinas cafés.

Ahora sí ¡Comencemos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

≈_Happy Olivia≈_

Olivia Prescot era una chica alegre, feliz y muy animada. Le regalaba una sonrisa a cualquier persona y era capaz de animar a cualquiera; si le preguntabas a alguien te respondería que "si alguien merece ser feliz esa es Olivia, la chica más dulce que jamás haya conocido".

Lástima que el destino no pensara lo mismo…

Una noche, cuando Olivia volvía de un festival que habían hecho en su escuela, escucho algunos ruidos fuertes provenientes de la alcoba de sus padres; preocupada de que les hubiera pasado algo fue a revisar.

Al llegar encontró la puerta entreabierta y por ella miro hacia el cuarto. La escena que encontró le dejo horrorizada: Su padre estaba encima de su madre y descargaba puñalada tras puñalada contra ella con un afilado cuchillo de cocina; arcos de sangre se dibujaban cada vez que el arma salía del cuerpo de su madre, gritos reverberaban en las paredes y la expresión de su padre era de pura furia.

Olivia dio un paso atrás tapándose la boca con una mano mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Se sentía enferma, mal, no era una sensación a la que estuviera acostumbrada. Su mundo acababa de ser destrozado.

No sabiendo bien que hacer huyo de su casa y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas, entonces se escondió en un callejón e intento poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Pero ya nada tenía sentido para ella ¿Cuál era el punto en seguir viviendo? Su madre estaba muerta y su padre sería encarcelado, ellos eran su única familia y los que traían mayor alegría a su vida. En un instante su vida había pasado de perfecta a un infierno.

-¿¡Por qué a mí?!- grito entre lágrimas- ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!

Lloró, chillo, sollozo y grito hasta que sus ojos ya no tenían ni una lagrima más que derramar y hasta que su garganta ya no podía emitir ni un sollozo más, se sentía tan vacía.

Tomando una decisión, basada en la imagen del asesinato que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, regreso a su casa, no sin antes sacar de su mochila una máscara de color rojo con una enorme sonrisa de dientes afilados (que había conseguido en el festival) que se puso y un par de tijeras.

Al entrar, se encontró con su padre en la sala, varias botellas se encontraban a su alrededor y estaba visiblemente borracho; la saludo con una sonrisa y voz algo inestables, reconociéndola aun con la máscara.

La rabia alcanzo un punto álgido mezclándose con toda la tristeza que sentía y en un instante se había tirado encima de él enarbolando las tijeras.

La atravesó la garganta haciendo que su padre se llevara una mano a la garganta con expresión entre confundida y sorprendida, la sangre fluyo libremente empapándole la garganta hasta que cayó al suelo para no volver a moverse nunca más.

-¿Q-Que hecho?- se preguntó Olivia arrepintiéndose inmediatamente, sus ojos verdes abiertos al máximo, aunque su ojo izquierdo tuviera una mancha azul debido a que tenía heterocromía*.

Asustada y muy apenada fue a buscar aguja e hilo más una cuchara. Con el hilo y la aguja coció la boca de su padre formando una sonrisa y con la cuchara le saco los ojos.

-Para que no vuelvas a ver las cosas malas de la vida- murmuro mientras lo hacía.

Al terminar salió de su casa para siempre para buscar más personas infelices y sacarlas de su miseria. Desde ahora su nombre sería Happy Olivia, pues ella hacía felices a las personas infelices, matándolas y poniéndoles una sonrisa en su cara, sacándoles los ojos para que no tuvieran que ver nuevamente las cosas que los hacían infelices.

Su pelo rojo, corto y ondulado, se mecía con el viento mientras ponía rumbo a quien sabía dónde. Nadie la volvió a ver. Podría estar en cualquier lugar a estas alturas, en cualquier país, en cualquier ciudad, buscando a aquellos que no disfrutan de su vida.

-Y dime, ¿tú eres feliz?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal? ¿Me ha quedado bien? Estoy un poco nerviosa pues es la primera vez que escribo la creepypasta de alguien más, así que Guest-san, si estás leyendo esto por favor dime tu opinión que si hay algo que no te guste o quisieras cambiar solo tienes que decírmelo.

* La heterocromía, conocida científicamente como _**Heterochromia Iridum**_, es una anomalía el resultado del exceso o falta de coloración en el ojo, debido a una disparidad de melanina en cada iris. Esta condición, puede manifestarse de forma total o parcial.

Cuando cada ojo es de un color completamente diferente al otro, estamos ante la llamada heterocromía completa. En los casos en que parte del iris de cada ojo muestra un exceso o falta de coloración con respecto al mismo, se trata de **heterocromía parcial**, la que puede mostrarse en forma de cascada o con anillos de otro color dentro del iris. (Bendita Wikipedia que todo lo sabe XD).

Eso sería todo por hoy ¡Nos vemos! ¡Sean felices!


	2. Ficha Técnica

Hola, mis lectores ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, hoy no me explayare demasiado ya que lo único que les traigo en esta ocasión es la ficha técnica de esta adorable (?) creepypasta que me encargaron escribir, para todos aquellos que querían un poquito más de información.

Here we ego!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nombre real: Olivia Prescot

Nombre de creepy: Happy Olivia

Edad: 14 años

Ropa que utiliza: Una sudadera azul abierta, una camiseta sin mangas negras, shorts azules de jeans gastados y un par de botas de trabajo masculinas.

Señas particulares: Tiene cosida la boca formando una sonrisa (detalle que se me olvido escribir en la creepypasta ¡Gomen!) y la máscara roja con una sonrisa de dientes afilados que usa.

Armas: Unas tijeras, una cuchara e hilo y una aguja

Físicamente es: pelirroja, pelo medio corto y ondeado, piel muy pálida, ojos verdes, en uno tiene una mancha verde azulada que cubre un poco menos de la mitad de su ojo izquierdo (sufre de heterocromía parcial). Es bajita y delgada, pero es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Es bastante bonita pero no suele quitarse mucho la máscara desde que asesino a su padre.

Estado psicológico: Bipolar, tendencia a la agresividad si se le provoca (entiéndase: si le haces enojar te puede ir mal pero que muy mal) y, extrañamente, muy feliz; no sufre de ninguna enfermedad mental así que no se le puede clasificar como loca.

Su actitud es: tímida, sobre todo con aquellos que no conoce o acaba de conocer, amable, puede hacer sonreír hasta al más amargado, torpe (en el sentido de que tiene dos pies izquierdos y se tropieza con todo), inocente, es incapaz de malpensar las cosas (ni aunque le bailen desnudas las perversiones enfrente XD… eso me hace pensar que hay alguien que se va a desesperar con ella). Tiene la habilidad de hacer berrinches.

Cosas que le gustan: Lo dulce, el helado, los gatos, perros y conejos. La gente alegre y que ríe mucho, que la traten amablemente y que sean educados.

Cosas que le disgustan: El maltrato animal, la gente gruñona, triste o amargada (en cuyo caso ella misma lo arregla). No poder comer (por tener la boca cosida), aunque no tenga la necesidad le da hambre y mucho antojo.

Tema/Canción: (la elegí como yo pensé que le quedaría pero no sé si la autora este de acuerdo) Smile de Pinkie Pie (¿Razón? ¡Olivia también quiere que sonrían!).

Creadora: Melanie clarck (o Guest como la llamaba cuando no tenía cuenta)

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y nada, lectores, eso sería todo ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
